


Baby Talk

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Polyamory, The boys are gonna adopt., baby prep, pray for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Catch me on Tumblr at acollapsingstarwithtunnelvision





	Baby Talk

"You want to what? Come again?" Patrick asked Pete, one of his husbands. "You want to adopt a child?" Pete bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Not just a child 'Trick. A baby! A cute tiny baby!" Patrick let out a long suffering sigh.

"C'mon babe, it would be nice, yeah? You've always wanted a kid anyway." Joe, Patrick's other husband, piped up.

"You know you want to. You would be great at being a father." Andy, Patrick's third husband, chimed in.

All four of them, married and with a child in a house? The most messed up group of people with a small child in their home? In their care? Patrick didn't really want to think about it. What if they messed the kid up? What if they ended up like one of them?

"Babe, it's gonna be fine, we promise. The kid won't be messed up. I promise. They won't have our problems." Pete's soft voice popped up next to him. Their problems. Their mental and physical problems.

Patrick's hearing problems as well as his selective mutism and ADHD, Pete's Bipolar Disorder and overall hyperactive puppy thing he has going on, Joe's OCD and Andy's depression.

They were a mess. Patrick doubted they could take care of a baby, they probably couldn't even take care of a dog. Wait, that's it.

Patrick's eyes skirted around to each of his husbands eyes.

"What if we start out small?" Pete scoffed.

"A baby is small sweetie." Patrick shook his head slightly.

"We start with a dog. See if we can take care of that. Then we can take care of a baby." Patrick explained, locking eyes with Pete, who started to look shifty. Patrick narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I might have already told my friend Meagan that we would Adopt her child, or whatever the proper way of saying that is. She's pregnant, but she can't keep the baby so I told her we would gladly take care of them." Patrick blinked and groaned.

"Of course you did." Patrick chewed on his lip in thought. "Fine, whilst Meagan is going through the pregnancy, we will take care of a dog and prepare the house so it's baby proofed. If we manage to look after the dog, then we can for sure keep the baby, if we can't take care of the dog, we'll still keep the baby." Patrick concludes, earning yells and thanks from his husbands.

Patrick wasn't ready for the crushing hug he got from the four of them.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Pete said quietly, Andy and Joe echoing his words.

"We're gonna be the best parents, I can just feel it."

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr at acollapsingstarwithtunnelvision


End file.
